


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, kaathefriendlysnekk, yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (5 years), Daddy Kink, Firefighter Daichi, First Times, M/M, age gap, physical therapist Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: When Ennoshita is snowed in with his new boyfriend, he takes a chance.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 16





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Chikara was about to go home from a date with Daichi when he opened the door and the snow hit him smack dab in the face. It was close to being late (for him, anyway,  _ and _ for being here in Daichi’s apartment) and the wind was whipping outside, bringing with it flakes and the biting cold he knew would be too much to walk home in.

Daichi peeks around his shoulder, surveying the snow. “You shouldn’t walk home in this. I’d offer to drive you, but it looks like the streets are piling up.”

Chikara fiddles with the scarf around his neck. “I have to sleep somewhere, don’t I?”

“Yeah,” Daichi says. “You do. Spend the night.”

Even though they’ve been dating a few weeks, Chikara blushes at that suggestion. They met when Chikara was assigned to be Daichi’s physical therapist for his sprained ankle. He felt like a high schooler crushing on a teacher, when really he was 22 and Daichi was 28.

The rush was worth it though, knowing that the firefighter was also funny, charming and honestly downright sexy. “You sure? Bad weather or no, I’ll never forgive myself if I inconvenience you.” Chikara says, a touch of sadness in his voice.

“Not another word, darling. You will never be an inconvenience or a bother to me. Come here, you must be cold.” Daichi says, pulling Chikara close to his chest.

If it was possible for Chikara to release steam from the top of his head like an anime character because of the frenzied state Daichi got him in, he would have. Instead, he draws a sharp breath and bites his lips as the cologne floods his senses.

"Not anymore, thanks to you," Chikara manages to say.

“Come on. I’ll set you up in my bedroom. It’s the warmest there,” Daichi said, overlooking the way Chikara tensed and looked up at him.

“T-The bedroom?” he asked nervously, complete with a chuckle that Daichi  _ did _ notice, and then they stopped in the hall.

“Yeah, the bedroom. I’m not having my boyfriend sleep on the couch. Besides, I know you’re a big cuddle nerd. You’ll be my little furnace.”

“But it’s the bedroom,” Chikara repeats. “We’d be- in bed together.”

Daichi purses his lips, clearly trying to hold back a smile. “Yes, yes we would be.”

“Oh, well I see how it would be warmer in there. In bed together, you and I.” Chikara chirps again, only to be picked up by Daichi, carried to his bedroom. 

“Warn a guy next time, gorgeous! You need to be careful despite finishing your physical therapy Daichi!” He chides softly.

Daichi chuckles making Chikara feel the light tremors that pass through the body carrying him. "Consider this to be a test of your skills then."

Chikara pouts on Daichi's shoulder as he eyes the man jutting his hip forward to open the door to his bedroom. "It's a stupid test."

“Oh? What else do you propose then?” Daichi asked with a smirk, putting him down on the bed.

Chikara took a deep breath, looking up at his boyfriend with eyes that were at once appraising and nervous. They’d eventually get to this point anyway, so what’s the point of being wary about it?

“How about you fuck me instead?” Chikara finally asked, though it sounded more like a declaration.

Daichi gets on the bed, straddling Chikara’s hips. “I was wondering when you’d bring that up. I didn’t want to say anything until you did. But now that my little crow has…” He bends down and slides a hand on the back of Chikara’s neck, kissing him softly.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, you’ll only remember my name.”

“I’d like that very much, just be gentle with me too? You can probably guess, but you’re my first. Hopefully my only as well.” Chikara whispers before kissing Daichi, tasting chocolate and mint on his lips.

“I’ll always take such good care of you, my love. Pants off, please.” Daichi replies, gazing at Chikara softly.

Chikara scrambles to kneel in front of Daichi and with jittery fingers,tries to undo the button of his slacks. A large hand comes to rest on top of his and guides them to drape themselves around Daichi's neck.

"It's okay," he assures the nervous man. "Let me help you. Like I said, love, let me take care of you."

“I’m sorry — ” Chikara started to say, but Daichi shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“There’s no need for apologies between us, okay?” the older man said, his eyes fixated on the way Chikara’s lips seemed to mold around his thumb.

Tension leaves Chikara’s shoulders as he looks up through his lashes, slowly sucking Daichi’s fingers.

“Gods, you’re going to be the death of me.” Daichi sounds far from bothered. “If you feel that good on my fingers, I can’t even begin to imagine how good you’d feel elsewhere.”

“I’d prefer not to be, but I want you to feel good too.” Chikara then takes Daichi’s index and middle finger in his mouth, letting his thoughts swim as they mingled with his tongue.

“Darling, how eager are you?” Daichi chuckles, seeing Chikara’s eyes get huge.

Earlier, he was hoping he didn't come off as too desperate but now Chikara wants Daichi to see for himself exactly how eager he is. So he tries to flick his tongue around the pair of fingers, leaving them with his saliva and with a small popping sound, Chikara finally lets go.

“Eager for more,” he whispered, and Daichi felt his cock twitch in his pants at the breathy way he said it, at the way his eyes turned a molten brown with the pleasure of just sucking on his fingers. 

“Patience, baby,” Daichi cautioned, though if he was honest with himself he was also warning himself.

“I wanted you to fuck me the moment I laid eyes on you, I’m not sure how much patience I have left.”

Daichi’s fingers slide to the edge of Chikara’s cute reindeer sweater. As adorable as it is on him, right now he’d rather see the holiday attire on the floor. Chikara shivers when Daichi gently takes it off him, and man does the firefighter’s heart melt at how cute his boyfriend is.

One by one, each piece of Chikara is taken away, unfurling like a flower in bloom. Daichi has to get a grip on himself before he simply  _ defiles  _ Chikara in his bed while the snow traps them deeper. “You’re beautiful, Chikara. Can I kiss you again?” Daichi asks, resting his hands on Chikara’s ass.

Chikara doesn't answer. He cups Daichi's face between his hands, and pulls him closer only to smash their lips together. His hands snake around to pull lightly at the roots of Daichi's short black hair.

They’ve kissed plenty in the past, but what they were doing now was different in that Chikara wasn’t nervous (much) and he wasn’t chaste or quick. No, he was going all out, with a hand at the back of Daichi’s neck and the other pulling him closer so that their hips touched, so that Daichi could feel just how  _ eager _ he was, and—oh was that tongue? Damn, Daichi needed to get a grip.

“Someone’s getting on Santa’s naughty list,” Daichi chuckles against Chikara’s lips. To which Chikara gives him an innocent look and asks, “Does Daddy think so?”

Daichi is surprised he didn’t come from that alone. “He definitely does.”

Chikara’s fingers reach up and tangle themselves in Daichi’s locks. “Good. And I think you’re wearing too much clothing.”

With quick and nimble fingers, Chikara undresses Daichi, from his long-sleeved shirt to his plaid boxers. His boyfriend naked is an exhilarating sight, damn. Daichi presses them both into the bed, Chikara’s back on the bed, then chest to chest with each other.

“Darling, I need you. Part your legs for me, please?” Daichi whispers, almost like a prayer.

Chikara has never parted his legs so fast, he’s almost embarrassed. Almost, he thinks as he responds, “Daddy?”

Daichi rushes to dip his head between those perfectly smooth sculpted legs, leaving fluttering kisses on the inside of his thighs. He bites down on the sensitive skin just before he reaches Chikara's groin, earning a tiny moan in return.

He looks up to find Chikara's darkened gaze regarding him with anticipation. "Be loud for me, baby. Let Daddy hear your sweet voice."

Chikara moans quietly on command, and Daichi rewarded him with a kiss on the head of his dick, to which the physical trainer moaned louder.

“Sensitive?” Daichi chuckles, letting the breath ghost over Chikara’s member as he watches his hips move more frenzied, betraying just how unused to all of this the younger man was.

“I’ve had wet dreams about this,” Chikara blurts out. “So I’m trying hard not to not come embarrassingly fast.”

“If you did, I think it’d be pretty cute,” Daichi teases, a bit proud that he’s the one that gets to give all these first experiences to him. “Don’t hold back, okay baby boy?”

“I promise I won’t, Daddy. I always wanted to be close like this with someone, and I’m so glad it’s you.” Chikara’s eyes tear up a little, his breathing a touch heavier. Daichi notices, and stops for a moment. 

“Chikara, Chika. I’m so glad you feel safe with me. Don’t cry baby boy, then I’ll cry too!” Daichi murmurs, leaning up for a kiss.

He surpasses the quivering lips and plants a gentle kiss on Chikara's forehead and another one on the tip of his nose. Then he moved back to Chikara's lips, capturing them at the same time as his finger rimmed the pucker of Chikara's entrance.  He gasped, his eyes flying wide and unseeing at the sensation. 

“Feel good?” Daichi murmurs against his lips, and Chikara could feel the slight smile that the older man had on his face too, which just added to the novel of the whole situation.

“Daddy,  _ please, _ ” Chikara whispers back, not knowing what he was even asking more for.

“Hold on, baby. Let me get the lube, I don’t want to hurt you.” Daichi reaches over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and getting out a bottle of lube. He spreads it on his fingers and warms it up. “I’m gonna slide a finger inside, okay? Tell me if it’s too much.”

Chikara nods. “I will.”

The press inside felt tight and almost hurt, until Daichi slipped out only to press in again, but lower. Chikara moans, sounding like a morning bird singing out. “Daddy! Feels good! Oh oh oh!” Chikara chirps.

"That's my baby," Daichi coos, showering Chikara's collar and neck with a thousand kisses just like he deserves. He starts to curl the finger inside, exploring the wet tunnel until he has Chikara singing under him again. 

Daichi pumps his finger, drawing it out with only the tip poking and then driving it in him right up to his knuckles. 

“Daddy!” Chikara chokes on a breath, panting so hard with the pleasure of it all. His thighs started to shake, and Daichi slowed his thrusts so Chikara didn’t come too early.

“What is it, baby?” Daichi asks, his other hand stroking Chikara’s thigh comfortingly when he whimpers.

“I want...” Chikara pants, his head falling back when Daichi put his finger back in so slowly.

“What do you want, Chikara? You can tell me,” Daichi urges.

“I want to come on your cock first,” he whispers.

Daichi squeezes his thigh. “If that’s what my baby boy wants, who am I to deny that wish? Are you sure you’re prepped enough? I want to make sure you’re not in any pain.”

“I’m ready for you. I feel very slippery and open.” Chikara says, laughing as Daichi pressed in again making him moan. 

The way Daichi feels inside him was like heaven. The bliss was like a song being performed for the first time, sweet and clear with each note being louder than the last.

Tears roll down the side of Chikara's face as he balls up his fists. His breathing comes out laboured and for a moment, Daichi is worried as he stills inside him, giving the younger man some time to adjust. 

But then Chikara smiles. Daichi has never seen that radiance on anyone before. It is guileless, accepting everything Daichi has to offer him with open arms. "Daddy, you can move now. Feels better."

“Are you sure, baby? I can wait more,” Daichi offers, but Chikara clicks his tongue and bears down around him, squeezing around his cock and making the firefighter gasp. It was a pleasure he had forgotten for a while, and now it was here again, how can he not take it?

“I don’t want you to wait,” Chikara says, a hand lightly scratching down Daichi’s back. “I want you now, Daddy. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Someone is confident now, aren’t you, baby boy?”

“Just for you, Daddy. Please take me, I promise to be good. Promise.” Chikara nuzzles Daichi, nails still down his back.

That’s the last straw for Daichi. Drawing his hips backwards, he rams back in, not even trying to hold himself back. Chikara lets out the sweetest sounds as he falls apart around the cock pumping in and out incessantly.

“Hngh—oh fuck,” Chikara exclaims, gasping with the force of Daichi’s thrusts. The sensation is almost too much for him, not having felt any of this before. 

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?” Daichi pants, pulling Chikara closer as if there was any space between them before.

Chikara pants, nodding as Daichi picks him up and settles him on his lap. “I will. I wanna be full of you. I want you to come first in me, I wanna make you feel so good.”

“Baby. We can both feel good, just let me show you. Follow my lead, yeah?” Daichi slowly bounces Chikara up and down, savoring the way his lover moans as the warmth between them grows.

He nips on Chikara's glistening skin, a light film of sweat adorning his form even in the winter. 

“Oh baby you feel so good,” Daichi rambles, his hips speeding up with Chikara’s moans, his hands squeezing around the younger man’s hips, his tongue laving around his pulse, and the pleasure of it all finally pushed Chikara to the peak.

“Daichi! Daichi, Daddy,” he nearly sobs, making a mess over their stomachs. “Fuck!” he whimpers and Daichi coos, stroking his hair softly.

“Such a good boy, Chika. I’m close, can you handle me? Are you okay, baby?”

“Yes, I want you to finish. Come inside me, please!” Chikara’s voice is soft as the pillows on the bed, pleading and asking for that last push over the edge.

And Daichi does come, his hips spasm over and over again, sucked in by the warm cave that is Chikara. His sweet baby squeezes the last drop of cum out of him singing a delightful number in his ears.  Chikara is still moaning,  his hips undulating along with Daichi’s as they go down from the high.

“Wow,” Chikara comments after he stops seeing stars.

“Was that good, my darling?” Daichi asks, rolling them over so he’s on his back and Chikara lays on his chest, still sitting on his cock and stroking his cheek as he nuzzles their noses together.

“Very good. Want to nap now and watch movies later, even if the snow melts. I don’t want to leave now.” Chikara murmurs sleepily, hearing Daichi’s heartbeat.

“Gods, I love you,” Daichi whispers, and his voice was oh so tender it made Chikara’s heart ache just to hear it.

“I love you too,” he softly says back, pressing his forehead to Daichi’s chest. “I’m glad you sprained your ankle all those months ago.”

“I’m glad I got you to help me recover in more ways than one. My ankle got better but my heart, that is much warmer with you in it, Chikara.” Daichi replies, his voice becoming softer as they both became sleepier.

“Wow that was too sappy,” Chikara snorts even as he cuddles closer, nuzzling into Daichi’s chest.

“And just for that, I get to pick what we’re gonna watch,” Daichi huffs, pushing the younger man’s face away playfully.

Chikara laughs, crawling up till they’re face to face. “You’re gonna put on some cheesy action movie, I bet. But since you’re so cute, I’ll deal with it. If we get snacks.”

A kiss reaches Chikara’s cheeks, and Daichi responds. “Of course, love. All the snacks you want, as long as they aren’t sticky. Let me go get them?”

"Well, what's wrong with sticky snacks?" Chikara pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

The firefighter lets out a hearty laughter as he flicks his boyfriend's nose. "It would be a bother with your sticky fingers all over me if we're getting it on at the couch for a second time."

As Chikara blushes and hits his arm playfully, Daichi peels himself off the embrace. With long strides, he walks out of the bedroom, leaving a giddy Chikara pulling on his holiday sweater and silently giggling to himself. 

In a few moments, Chikara perks up at his boyfriend's deep voice calling out his name. He gets off the bed and stretches his limbs, groaning a little at the soreness spreading at his back.

_ "Knight and Day,"  _ Chikara sports a deadpan when he sees what Daichi has put on.

“What?! It’s a classic!” Daichi defends, laughing outright when Chikara only rolls his eyes at his puppy eyes.

“One we’ve watched about a hundred times,” the physical trainer points out, though he still sat on Daichi’s lap and got comfortable.

“Like we haven’t watched  _ Dirty Dancing  _ nearly as many times?” Daichi responds, wrapping his arms around Chikara’s waist.

“That’s entirely different,” Chikara insists. “That is a piece of true cinematic artistry!”

“How is that different?!” 

“Simple. Outside of the fact that it’s a beautiful story, it’s also way sexier than any action movie, babe.” Chikara replies, kissing Daichi on the nose and cheeks. They settle in, nestled close to each other under a blanket with snacks on Daichi’s side of the couch.

The older man kisses Chikara's forehead with a loud smacking sound, making him giggle in his arms. As the movie plays on, they do have a second, maybe a third round too, keeping each other warm in their shared heat and falling asleep in a tangle of limbs on the couch. As the snow piles up outside, the firefighter lets the physical trainer snore deeply in his arms cocooned in the sweetness that comes with the firsts. 


End file.
